Rejection Hotline
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Lilly likes two boys, and one breaks her heart. Will her other crush come to the rescue and help her?


**Another oneshot…I'm trying to get another chapter up for A New Beginning. Maybe, this will help my story writing come back to me. (If you didn't notice yet, I'm kinda having a writer's block...so maybe, this little oneshot will help me.) Okay…so on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: Hello, if I owned Hannah Montana, then I wouldn't be here writing this fantasy because it would be an episode.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe how hot Zac Smithsonian was. His perfect beach blonde hair and deep mahogany eyes. His perfectly straight teeth and nice smile. His skin was flawless, and I was crushing on him. I had been for the past year. We have three classes together. Math, where his sits across the room, flicking paper into the garbage…Gym, where he shows off, and tries to impress everyone…and Spanish, that he'd be failing; only I'm there to help him. He knows who I am, and I guess that I'd consider him my friend. Another perfect thing about him, is that he currently doesn't have a girlfriend; the downside, is that he's crushing on Emerson. Emerson is one of Amber and Ashley's best friends. These three try to rule the freshman class.

"Lilly! Are you coming?" I heard Miley yell. She was standing by the door of my math class. I glanced at the clock 2:35. The bell had rang, and everything. I was too busy staring at Zac, one of my crushes. Yes, he was one of them. I had two, but one was a secret that was for me and Princess, my stuffed pink poodle, to know.

I gathered up my books, and walked out of my math room into the empty hallway. I went to my locker, and put the combo in. I was going to Miley's. That's the only reason she had waited for me. I'd usually hang around school until soccer practice ended, and then I would walk home with Oliver. I know Oliver and sports doesn't seem to mix, but he made the soccer team; his mom said that he had to do a sport in high school. He choose soccer, I remember practicing with him everyday in the summer. It was probably the most fun I had during the summer.

"Miley, are you sure that we can't stay here for another two hours?" I asked. I wanted to wait for Oliver. Miley knew this, but she has a Hannah thing that she can't be late for.

"Lilly…you know why we have to leave, now. I would love to wait for Oliver, but we have to go. You can stay if you want, but I have to leave," Miley said. She continued walking, and I stopped. Maybe, I would be able to miss a Hannah thing. Zac's on the soccer team, too. I wouldn't mind being able to see him, and then chill with Ollie.

"Miles…" I whined. Maybe, I'd be able to stay, and not hurt her feelings.

"Lilly…are you coming?" Miley stopped, and turned on the heel of her brown Ugg. She faced me.

"Miley…I'd love to, but I kinda wanna see Zac. I also wanna hang out with Oliver. I haven't chilled with him in like forever and a half. I've always been with you, either at the mall, or at a you know," I said. Miley looked at me, and pushed the front entrance door open.

"I know Lilly, I know. I'll call you tomorrow for plans. Bye," Miley said and walked outside into the warm October air. I turned around, and walked down the hall to the library. From there I could see the soccer field, and not look out of place. I opened the library doors, and let the cold air touch my skin; the library was always colder than the rest of the school. I looked around. Brenda and Madison were there. Brenda waved to me.

"Hey," I said. I walked over, and slid into a seat next to Madison. Brenda was in my gym class; Madison was a junior, but I had known her forever; after all, she is Oliver's older sister.

"So…Lilly, here to drool over Zac or Oliver today?" Madison joked. She loves to tease that we "like" each other. I could feel my face get hot. I knew the answer I was gonna say, Zac… but the real answer, both.

"Zac…I told you, Madison, I'm over Oliver," I said, but as soon as I did, I wished I had said nothing. Madison smiled.

"So…you used to like him? I knew it. Lilly, that's so cute," Madison gushed. My face got hotter. I wanted to die.

"Well…no, not exactly," I said. Words just kept spilling out of my mouth. Brenda got up, and walked over to the rack of magazines.

"What do you mean not exactly? You did like him right?" Madison started questioning. She pushed her perfectly straight chocolate brown side bangs out of her eyes.

"I mean not exactly like, I still like him," I said, as soon as I realized what I had said, I shut my mouth and clamped my hand over it. My face must have been a lovely shade of crimson.

"Lilly…that's adorable. You two would be such a cute couple," Brenda said running over to me. She stopped, and flung her skinny, tanned, arms around my neck.

"Thanks," I said. Brenda sat down in her chair. She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out her Bio notebook. She started doing the homework.

"Lilly, I know that he likes someone," Madison said. She stood up, and gathered up her belongings.

"Who?" I asked. I wanted to know, for the sake of just knowing; not that I was going to hurt the girl he likes or anything.

"I can't tell you," Madison said walking towards the doors of the library.

"Please?" I begged. Brenda looked up from her homework, and smiled. Then she ducked her head back down, and continued to work.

"Nope…I'm sorry. Brenda, I'll see you on Monday. Lilly, I'll talk to you later," Madison said as she opened the doors, and turned left. She was leaving without telling me who. I'd just ask later.

"Who do you think it could be?" I thought out loud. Brenda picked her head up, and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"I think I know," Brenda said as a small smile formed on her face. I looked behind her head, and noticed that the soccer team was coming in. That meant that practice was over.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. See ya," I said as I picked up all of my books, and ran out of the library. I ran down the hall, and walked by the gym doors. I took a seat on the bench outside of the gym. I watched three seniors from the team leave, and then Zac came out. He walked by me, but stopped a couple feet ahead. He turned around on the heel of his Adidas sneaker. He handed me a piece of lined paper. I took it, and looked up.

"Call me sometime. Okay?" Zac said before turning back around and leaving. My heart skipped a beat, and I had a huge smile on my face. I stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket, and waited for Oliver. Finally, after two more soccer team people left, Oliver came out.

"Hey, I thought you were going with Miley somewhere," Oliver said as he noticed me. I smiled. Just seeing him made me even more happy.

"I was, but I decided that I hadn't been hanging out with you enough. She understood, and left with out me," I said. Oliver opened the front door for me. I walked into the warm air. Oliver let the door shut behind him.

"Okay. So, I was thinking that I was just gonna go home and go out for pizza with Sophie and Mike. But since you're here, do you wanna hang out and do something?" Oliver said. It's a Friday night and all he wanted to do was go and get pizza with his younger siblings.

"Sure, um…how about you come over around seven and we can get some movies from iO. By then, my mom and dad will be over at Mrs. Cunningham's house, for some kind of party. Rose, will be at her boyfriends house. And Tristan will be over his friends house for some kind of video game thing," I said.

"Sounds good, so seven then?" Oliver asked. He seemed out of it. Like, he was in a daze.

"Yea…you can bring pizza or we can order it," I said. I could call Zac before seven and make plans for over the weekend.

"I'll bring it," Oliver said. We walked the last block in comfortable silence.

"Okay, bye Ollie, see you later," I said as I turned up my driveway, and Oliver walked across the street.

"Lilz, I'll see you later," Oliver said. I opened the front door. Rose and Tristan were already home. My parents had already left for their party thing.

"I'm home," I announced, and walked up the stairs and into my room. I took my phone out of my pocket, and dialed Zac's number. I was about to press send when I heard Rose yelp.

"Lilly! Come here!" Rose yelled. I sighed, and closed my phone. I could call him later. I opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs. I saw Tristan and Rose cleaning up the remnants of a broken vase.

"What happened?" I asked as I got down on my knees. I started to pick up some pieces of glass.

"Well…I was playing with my football, and it hit the vase. Then the vase fell to the floor, and Rose screamed. Then, we started cleaning it up," Tristan explained. Rose rolled her eyes, and threw some glass away. I stood up, threw the pieces of glass away, and got some paper towel. There was water everywhere, and Tristan threw the daffodils away. I put the paper towel on the floor, and sopped up the water. Tristan went into the backyard. Rose stood up, and sighed.

"Thank you for the help," She said, then she walked away, most likely to get ready for her date.

"No problem," I said. I threw the wet paper towel away, and went into the backyard. I picked up Tristan's football and threw it to him. It hit his stomach, and he doubled over.

"Hey, Lilly. I wasn't ready for that," Tristan complained. I smiled. Yea I know, I thought.

"Okay, throw it to me," I said. Tristan threw it to me, and it spiraled perfectly. He was good at football, even though I would never admit it. I caught it. I threw it back to him, and he dropped it. I laughed.

"Lilly, it's not funny," He said, even though he was smiling.

"Okay, if you say so," I said, and walked back inside. I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I walked up to my room, and called Miley's cell.

"Hey Lilly. How's the QT with Oliver?" Miley asked after the second ring. I took a sip of the iced water.

"Not happening yet," I said with a small giggle at the end. I placed the water bottle on my nightstand, and sat on the edge my bed.

"Oh…okay, and I know that you like him and all," Miley said. I never told her, maybe it was just obvious. Or Madison called Miley. Or maybe, it was just obvious.

"I never said that…but yea, I like him," I said. A smile formed on my face. I could hear a car horn honk, and I looked out my bedroom window to see Tristan get into his friends moms black Benz. He looked at my window, and I waved to him. I was closer to him, than I was Rose.

"I knew it, a lot of people assume it. I think that everyone knows that you like Zac and Oliver, but no one tells you," Miley said. I could hear people yelling in the background.

"Yea…and I don't think that either one of them know either," I said sadly. Like, I stared at both of them enough. I told plenty of people about Zac, and me just hanging around Oliver should tip people off. Last year, Oliver and I were the biggest 'couple' for rumors.

"Yea…I know, listen Lilly I'll call you around seven and we can talk then. Okay?" Miley said. Like, I was always drooling over Zac and Oliver. Does Zac have Oliver's boy brain? Probably, maybe every boy has a brain like Oliver's.

"Um…seven is when Ollie comes over. I'll call you tomorrow. Alright?" I said. I looked at myself in my full length mirror.

"Yea…okay…talk to you tomorrow, Lilly. Bye," Miley said, and hung up. I closed my phone, and set it on my nightstand. I rummaged through my closet for nicer looking clothes. I found my pair of black skinny jeans. I took off my black leggings from school, and shimmied into the jeans. I heard my phone ringing. I buttoned my jeans, and walked over to my phone. It was Brenda.

"Hey," I said as I opened my phone. I sat on my bed, and smoothed out the blue blanket. I took my water bottle, and tooka a long, refreshing, sip.

"Hey…I have a question," Brenda said. I was trying to figure out which color looked best on me. Oliver's favorite color is red, but my eyes look best when I wear blue. Maybe, I could wear one of my Lola sequined tops.

"Shoot," I said. I looked at my subtle makeup. Maybe, a touch up on the eye shadow, and fixing my eyeliner and mascara.

"Okay…if you had to choose between Oliver or Zac. Who would you choose?" Brenda asked. I looked at my hair. Maybe, I could curl it, and put the front half up. Hm...just straightening the unruly hairs sounded good, and simple.

"Um…what do you mean by choose?" I asked back. Now, I know why it takes Rose forever to get ready for her dates. I smiled.

"Like…who do you like more?" Brenda asked. I decided on a blue shirt, but I just didn't know which one yet. Maybe, some gold shimmery eye shadow.

"Hm…I haven't thought about that," I said. I walked over to where my makeup was. I put on some silver shimmery eye shadow; it would match anything, and it makes my eyes pop. I took out my black mascara, and I put it on my upper eyelashes. I took out the brown eyeliner, and lightly put it on my bottom lid.

"Okay, well…would you be able to choose?" Brenda asked. I walked over to my closet, and started looking for a cute, blue top.

"I guess…like Zac's sweet and cute and all, but Oliver's sensitive and funny. I've barely known Zac for a year, and I've known Oliver forever. I guess if I absolutely had to choose...I'd choose Oliver," I said as I still looked for a shirt.

"Okay…I was just wondering. Okay, my mom needs me to help make dinner. So, I guess I'll talk to you later, or I'll see you on Monday," Brenda said. I couldn't find a good shirt anywhere.

"Okay…yea, see you on Monday," I said. Then I hung up, and threw my phone onto my bed. I walked across the hall, and into Rose's room.

"Lilly, what do you want?" Rose asked, sweetly. She was a freshman in college, and was a goody two shoes.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a blue shirt, for tonight," I asked sweetly.

"Um…I guess. Wait, why?" Rose asked as she slid her mascara wand back into the tube. She stood up, and slid her feet into gold heels.

"Well…I'm hanging out with Oliver, and all of my clothes don't seem good enough," I said, honestly. I could tell that my face was getting red, but I could care less…as long as I got to borrow a shirt.

"Sure…and here, spray this before he comes over. My boyfriend loves the way it smells," Rose said as she handed me a pink bottle. She walked over to her closet, and opened it for me. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks," I said as I set the pink bottle down on the dresser. I looked through her closet, and found a perfect shirt. It was blue and gorgeous, but it was low cut; oh well, they make camis for a reason.

"Lilly, I love that shirt. It'd look pretty on you. Chris should be here any minute, so I'll see you later. Tell me how the 'hanging out' is," Rose said as she left me in her room. I took on of her white camis from her dresser. I took of my red baby doll tee from school. I put on the cami, and then the blue top. It looked stunning. I glanced at the clock it was 6:45. I walked into the bathroom, and straightened unruly hairs. I took Rose's perfume, and sprayed it into the air, and I walked through it. It smelt really good. I took it into my room, she wouldn't miss it. I heard the doorbell. My heart skipped a beat, and my stomach got butterflies. I walked down my stairs. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. He had changed out of his clothes from before, that's gotta be a good sign.

"Hey Ollie, need help?" I asked as soon as I saw him trying to hold a box of pizza, a bag of popcorn, and two bottles of Sprite.

"A little," He said with a smile. I took the sodas, and we walked into the living room with all of the food.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked as I grabbed the remote. He was in the kitchen getting plates.

"None…I wanna talk first," Oliver said as he walked back into the living room, plates in hand. I put the remote down, and flopped on the couch. Oliver followed in suit, and handed me a plate.

"Thanks…and whacha wanna talk about?" I said as I took the plate, and put a slice of pepperoni pizza on it. Oliver did the same. I sat back, and looked at him.

"Well…stuff and we haven't hung out in a while, so I figured we could catch up, and then watch a movie," Oliver said as I took a bite of my pizza.

"Yea…so…what did you wanna talk about?" I asked. I took a sip of soda, and looked at him. I don't think I have ever seen him so nervous, especially around me.

"Well…in the locker room…they were talking about…you…and then they said some stuff…and I kinda punch one of the guys…and yea…" Oliver said with many pauses. I looked at him. Oliver punched someone.

"Why did you punch someone?" I asked. I didn't think Oliver would ever punch anyone, or get in any fights.

"Cuz they were saying bad stuff about you," Oliver said. Wow…he punched someone because they were saying stuff about me. An awkward silence came. I had to make some noise, I know, I'd tell him about Zac.

"Oh…and Zac gave me his number. I was so excited, but I was nervous to call before," I said getting excited. Oliver knew about my crush, and probably heard about it more than anyone else.

"Really? You should call him now," Oliver said. Okay, so maybe I was completely wrong when I thought Oliver liked me. Just the fact that he wanted me to call my crush was a sign that he didn't like me, or maybe he was just being a good best friend.

"Okay…but what if I get nervous again?" I asked. I really didn't feel like sounding like an idiot to Zac.

"Don't worry…I'll be here for you," Oliver said. I stood up, and ran upstairs to get his number and my phone.

**OLIVER'S POV**

Was she really gonna call him with me here? Ugh…I was head over heels for this girl, but she didn't seem to know.

"Okay, so I'm, dialing," Lilly said as she came back down the stairs, and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch next to me. She smelt really good. I wonder if she stole something from Rose. Lilly pressed the phone to her ear, and listened. Then, her eyes filled with tears. She closed her phone, swiped at her tears, and ran up the stairs. What had just happened? I ran up the stairs after her. Her door was shut.

"Lilly? Are you okay? What happened?" I questioned. All I heard were sniffles and sobs. I tried to open her door, but it was locked.

"Oliver, leave me alone," Lilly commanded. Alright, I sat down against the wall across from her door. What had just happened? Did I need to punch him too?

"Lilly, do you need a hug?" I quietly asked. I heard more sobs.

"Ollie, I'm sorry…I'm just not in a good mood. Can you come back tomorrow?" Lilly said. I stood up, and shrugged.

"I guess…if you really wanna be alone," I said and I started to walk down the hallway. I heard her door open, so I turned around.

"Ollie, are you seriously gonna leave?" Lilly asked as she poked her head out of her room. I looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy; she had makeup running down her face.

"Only if you want me to," I said softly. I started to walk back towards her. She looked miserable, and she most likely needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I don't Ollie, please don't leave me," Lilly said. She walked out of her room, and hugged me. I hugged her back. She cried onto my shoulder.

"Lilz, what happened?" I asked into her hair. I didn't let go of her. Did she honestly think I was gonna leave?

"The number…was the…rejection…hotline…I thought he had…actually liked me…" Lilly said all broken up. I rubbed her back. She continued to cry into my shoulder.

"Lilly look at me," I said. She picked her head up, and wiped her tears.

"Why?" Lilly said, miserably. I took her hand and led her into her room. I sat her on the bed, and I looked at her.

"Lilly, obviously your not good enough for him. You deserve someone better. Someone who understands you, and wouldn't do anything to ever hurt you. You need someone who cares about you. Lilz, let me tell you…you don't deserve him, you deserve so much better," I said. She looked up and our eyes locked.

"Ollie, someone like who?" Lilly mumbled. I sat next to her. She turned her body so she was facing me.

"Me," I said. She smiled, and hugged me. I hugged her back. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ollie, I like you too," She said. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I know, Lilz, I know, I thought.

**Okay…so reviews are loved. Most likely, if you review my story, I'll read one of yours and review. I'll try to get another chapter of A New Beginning up asap. I, personally, think that the ending of this was too quick. Kinda like it just ended, but I didn't know what else to write. Anyways, please review...because reviews make me happy. When, I'm happy I write more.**


End file.
